


Ride With Me

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, very muchly needed after ep 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have some free time and Carmilla takes her horseriding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write because I needed some fluff and I really love riding too. :) So enjoy!

Carmilla looks absolutely divine on the black stallion. She follows the horse’s movements perfectly as she rides around in canter.  She’s in her element and it’s been way too long since the last time she rode. She had missed it.  
  
“Where did you learn to ride like that?” Laura calls from the side entirely stunned.  She’s been looking at the brunette for a while now. She’s amazed by how good she is at riding and how happy and peaceful she seems. Laura loves it, she doesn’t really get see her roommate like this ever.  
  
Carmilla takes the horse back to a trot and rides towards Laura. She stops in front of her and lets the reins flow freely. There is a wide grin on her face as she runs her hand along the horse’s neck fondly. The horse stretches his neck and pushes his nose against Laura’s cheek. She laughs and pets the animal gently over his head.  
  
“You know the time when Maman would perpetrate our carriage accidents and made me stay with families?” Laura nods as she carefully caresses the horse’s nose. Carmilla smiles at the sight and continues. “One of the families had a building with stables and beautiful horses. Once I was sufficiently recovered, they taught me how to ride. I learned quickly and soon I spent every day with the horses.”  
  
She swings her foot over the horse and smoothly lands on the ground.  
  
“I always thought they were very beautiful creatures.” She softly speaks, “They’re extremely intelligent, graceful and gentle, yet also very strong, powerful.”  Carmilla caresses the horse’s head now too, her hand brushing past Laura’s. “The bond you can have with a horse is truly amazing. You  trust them and in return they will trust you too. They love unconditionally.” Carmilla looks at Laura, smiling.    
  
“So, cupcake. Have you ever ridden before? Would you like to try?” She asks, her smile growing even wider and quirking an eyebrow. Laura hesitates. She has never ridden before, and the horse is so big and she’s so small, it’s a little scary she has to admit, but how can she deny Carmilla’s smile? And it’s something that Carmilla loves, that’s clear, so of course she would try it.  
  
“I- I mean- sure but- I’m a little scared.” Laura stammers with a nervous look on her face.  
  
“I can sit right behind you if you’d like, creampuff.” Carmilla tells her with a smirk.  
  
“O- okay. I- I guess I uhh would like that...” The blonde replies. A blush is making its way onto her face. “For safety.” She adds with a nervous laugh.  
  
“For safety.” Carmilla imitates and laughs. She guides Laura to the side of the horse and gives her an encouraging smile.  
  
“Okay, so, put your left foot in my hands and I’ll give you a small push. Swing your right foot over him and you’re done.” Laura looks at Carmilla like she said something that’s impossible. “Come on, you’ll be fine. I’ll hop on after you.” She reassures the blonde.  
  
Laura does what Carmilla told her and the horse stands perfectly still as Laura clumsily gets on his back and tries to find her balance.  Carmilla swiftly gets up behind her and places one arm firmly around Laura’s waist, pressing their bodies together.  Laura’s face is bright red now and she’s glad that Carmilla is behind her so won’t notice. Though there is no way she could hide the increase of her heartbeat.  
  
With the other hand Carmilla grabs the reins and puts the horse into a walk.  Laura lets out a small whimper as the horse starts to move. Carmilla tries to stifle her laugh.  
  
“Hey, don’t laugh!”  
  
“I’m not, I’m not.” Carmilla lies and it only makes her laugh more.  
  
“You are! I can uhh… feel your body... shaking,” Laura wishes she would just shut up, but instead she continues. “You know because we’re so… close together.”  
  
“I know, cutie, I was aware of that.” Carmilla teases, thinking Laura is absolutely adorable. She rests her head on Laura’s shoulder, making the girl even more flustered than she already was.  A smirk spreads over her face again and Laura could just sense it. The blonde, not able to say anything, remained quiet.  
  
They ride around for about five more minutes so Laura gets a little bit more used to the stallion’s movements. She still thinks it’s scary, but with Carmilla holding her firmly it wasn’t as scary as she thought it would be. Though the fact that her back is pressed to Carmilla’s front and the brunette’s head is on her shoulder makes a lot harder to concentrate on the things Carmilla is telling her.  
  
“You use your legs to guide him. Just give some pressure with your right heel and he will go to the left.” Carmilla explains.  “And you can support him with your hand, here, I’ll show you.” She gives Laura the reins, which she hesitantly accepts, and puts her own hand over Laura’s. “And now give some pressure.”  The horse turns left like it’s told.  
  
“Oh look! He listens to me!” Laura squeals enthusiastically with an enormous smile on her lips. The brunette thinks she is entirely too cute and gently squeezes her hand.   
  
“Yes, you’re a very quick learner, cupcake.” She says with a proud smile and gives Laura a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
